


Dream Thief

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Screams echoed in the stone halls of the castle as Tetsurou dragged their hostage down towards his room..."</p><p>- What happens when the hero, kidnapped and tortured, falls in love with the one who kidnapped and tortured him?<br/>And what happens when a warlock falls in love with the hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubtful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do while NOT writing "Sticky Drama" xD Still I hope you enjoy, I'm IN LOVE with this pairing, I don't care if it's rare!

_Sometimes I doubt the path I choose,_

_Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold…_

Screams echoed in the stone halls of the castle as Tetsurou dragged their hostage down towards his room. His fingers groped the arm of the hero with bruising strength – more bruises was the last thing he wanted to give him, but he asked for it – while the ginger kicked and yelled. Whatever he did, he couldn’t get away. Couldn’t and _wouldn’t_.

 It was only annoying to Tetsurou to have to go through the same over dramatic ordeal every day. Twice even – on the way out and the way back to the hero’s prison. The thing they kept telling him was his new home. Because it was, and he had to get used to it. A week had passed and his friends hadn’t come. It was only natural for someone to start believing he was forgotten and abandoned. But the hero was a fighter. He still had hope and believed someone would save him.

 Beliefs and wishes were worth nothing, so why not let him believe and wish?

 When they reached the heavy oak door in the dungeon, Tetsurou kicked it open and quickly threw Shouyou – the _hero_ – inside. The pain from the fall didn’t seem to bother the energetic ginger. He only groaned and got up on his feet, but by the time he ran to the door, the warlock had already shut it closed. The only thing he managed to do, as every other day during the week he had spent in this prison, was bang his bruised fists against the wood and scream. Tetsurou wondered how his voice hadn’t grown hoarse yet. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the curses send his way, uttered by the hero’s strained and angry voice, which was once so soft and pleasant to the ear.

 “I know you’re there!” _Shouyou_ , the _hero_ , yelled from behind the door. “Open this door! Let me out _now_!” another punch against the door followed, “I know you’re there wizard! I can see your feet from under the door!”

 Tetsurou shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Such a foolish brat, he was so unaware of where he was. To think it was a whole week.

 “There’s no space between the floor and door.” He called, shaking his head again.

 “I knew you were there!” the hero yelled victoriously, “Let me out I tell you! I’ll kill you once I get out! When my friends come they’ll show you! _Let me the fuck out_!”

 When his yelling and screaming grew hysteric, like all the days before, Tetsurou turned to leave.

 “How do you know I’m still here?” he called to the hero, tone teasing.

 “You’re talking to me! I know you’re there, I can hear your steps!”

 “Over that ugly crying? Such good hearing must be magical.”

 Tetsurou liked making fun of their little prisoner. He loved listening to him cry and scream – on rare occasions he could catch soft please between the curses. It became a hobby for him, one he particularly enjoyed and one which he didn’t dare tell Toru about. If he did, the demon would want to join in and his company was unneeded. It wasn’t like he paid Tetsurou for his service and loyalty, Tetsurou could enjoy the hero’s voice on his own.

 The care for the hero had become his duty. He couldn’t understand Toru and his desire to take in pets for which he didn’t care later. He had became more and more obsessed with that glass ball over the past few weeks and that gave Tetsurou enough time to enjoy the prize. It was bothersome, having to feed the hero regularly, bring him water and keep him locked when he tried over and over again to use magic when he was told countless times he couldn’t.

 Tetsurou had grown fond of his spirit. And just like Toru, he wanted to crush it. The past seven days of torture from both him and the demon lord however proved to be a waste of time. But that was a good thing. The more the hero help up, the more time he would spend in the castle. And Tetsurou would enjoy some more time with him, would enjoy the angry fire in his eyes and his raspy voice as he yelled and cursed. At first he had even refused to eat and Tetsurou had been quite happy to make him – telling him in deep detail what he could do to him and his friends, while holding the hero’s shaking hand and the full spoon in it as he lifted it to his mouth. He couldn’t have been nicer. Why did Toru keep insisting he was a _sadist_?

 Winter was about to come. The grass and field flowers surrounding the castle had wilted away long ago during the heavy autumn, while the leaves of the trees in the surrounding forest had began to fall, creating a deep red and brown mat over the bare ground. From deep green, the forest had begun to turn bloody red as autumn passed and gave way to the cold and heavy winter. That was a sight Tetsurou enjoyed, something which filled his immortal life with meaning, something he vowed to see again and again every year.

 And a sign that the hero’s friends wouldn’t be coming, just like he had predicted.

 Life in Toru’s castle was still and boring. Especially lately, when the demon had started to spend more and more time staring at the damn ball, locked up in his room. Months ago Tetsurou found him to be a pleasant company, someone nice to chat with, and someone to play human games with. But not anymore. Now he was just boring and freaky, especially when he came down for dinner.

 Being alone wasn’t something Tetsurou appreciated. He could spend hours in the library staring outside of the large windows at the forest and wasteland over it, but that began to get boring as time passed as well. And the hero wasn’t his toy to play with, no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do was to wait until it was dinner time to bring him food and maybe, just maybe, the hero would defy him, or would through his tray with particularly tasty food on the ground. And then Tetsurou would have to deal with him the only way he knew how. With teasing and punishments. Not harsh enough to damage the hero, but enough to make him break down into sobs and shivers. Things Toru would never get to see, not while Tetsurou kept them a secret.

 Something reserved for only between him and the hero.

 Something _intimate_.

 Was it love or an obsession? Tetsurou didn’t know, despite all the things he did know. Sitting in the library, not cold despite the temperature in the large room, he wondered if the hero was truly scared of him and Toru. Did he hate him? Would he change his mind if he got to know him as much as Tetsurou knew _him_? And would he get pliant enough to one day sit with him in the library and watch the cold scenery outside of the large windows? To be quiet and smile, as Tetsurou showed him something not even Toru could see.

 There were various possibilities of their lives ahead. Maybe the hero’s friends would show up and save him? Or Toru would kill him once he found no purpose of him? Or – what Tetsurou wanted – he would grow to be a pliant pet, which would cure his loneliness.

 Tetsurou didn’t know when he had started to think the way he did. He loved to torture the hero, but when did he start to see more in him? Maybe the first time he had asked him why he was doing what he was. Why he had kidnapped him and kept him in that cold room, a floor under the castle. Tetsurou hadn’t answered him then of course, but just now started to think about the question.

 Three possibilities. There were exactly _three_ possibilities and Tetsurou favored the third one so much, he was ready to make it happen.

 Lost in thoughts, he didn’t even notice when dinner time for the hero came. By then the hero would have tried to get out of his prison at least five times, but Tetsurou hadn’t found out about any problem in his behavior. And while Toru could watch the castle and beyond, it was Tetsurou who knew what, when, how and why happened in their big, lonely home. Especially if the hero was involved.

 Like every night, he walked down the cold, wet stairs to the hero’s room – his prison, his cell – tray with warm food in his hands. It wasn’t as fancy as what he and Toru ate, but the hero didn’t have to feel like a guest. He had to feel thankful that Tetsurou walked around to even bother and feed him. But what was the problem when Tetsurou enjoyed it? Only during dinner did he stay long enough to watch the hero and study him. To see him tremble and succumb to what he wanted.

  _Bliss_. Pure, intimate _bliss_.

 When Tetsurou walked into the cold, stone room, the hero didn’t jump to escape like the rest of the nights before. Unlike the nights before, he was now laying on his plain bed, curled into a ball over the soft mattress. It was a lovely sight. He seemed so broken and sad. Did reality finally start to down on him? Did he began to understand he was alone and left behind?

 With a grin, Tetsurou shut the heavy door and began to walk through the room, the heels of his boots clacking against the stone floor. The hero’s breathing was heavy and raspy, his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying during the week. His face was bruised, much like his hands. He didn’t look at all peaceful in his sleep. As if he had passed out due to exhaustion, rather than fallen asleep on his own. Tetsurou could almost pity him, if he didn’t like the sight so much.

 He left the tray with the food on the stone floor beside the bed and slowly sat down beside the hero’s body. It was the first time he saw the hero sleeping. Normally he was greeted with yells, kicks and punches, but now, he had the hero pliant in his hands. His grin turned soft at the sight.

 Slowly, as if to savor the feeling, he ran a finger up the hero’s cold, cut and bruised cheek. The skin was still so soft under his touch, despite the dirt and the streaks of dried tears. That made it even more tempting.

 Tetsurou trailed the finger to the side of the hero’s face, gently moved aside the soft ginger hair and leaned down. He inhaled the hero’s sweet scent just before his lips touched his cheek. He kissed the cut there, already covered with crusted blood, and when he pulled away, it closed, leaving no trace of itself. Tetsurou trailed his lips up, kissing the hero’s eyelid and tasting the salty, drying tears caught over his eyelashes. Lastly, he gingerly moved the soft locks of hair from the hero’s sweaty forehead before kissing it as well. This time, the kiss lingered longer. Tetsurou couldn’t help himself.

 He leaned back enough to run a finger over the hero’s dry, bruised lips. He stopped himself just before he could lean down again. There was so much time to kiss those bitten and bruised lips. And he wanted the hero to be awake. To feel him fight back. Try to push him away, try to kick and hit, until he gave up. Until the fire in his eyes died out and all he could do was lye under Tetsurou and accept everything he gave him.

 With that thought and image in mind, the warlock took one of the hero’s hands in his and gently kissed every bleeding knuckle and painfully looking bruise until they healed, until they were gone.

 Finally, he sat up. If Toru saw him, if he knew how soft he’d gotten over their little guest, he would no doubt laugh, then forbid him from taking care of the hero. That’s why, whatever Tetsurou did to the hero would stay behind the stone walls of the cold room, with only one small window, high above the hero’s bed, to remind them of the world outside.

 With a deep sigh, Tetsurou again looked at the hero's face. He looked a lot more at ease now. Whatever painful dream had haunted him, it was now gone, leaving his mind blank.

 Tetsurou stopped himself again, before he could lean down and cover the hero. Enough softness was enough. He knew when he had to stop, knew his boundaries. At least for now.

 He walked out of the room with a grin. At all not as soft as the one on his lips while he kissed the hero’s hurt skin. It was mischievous and dark and his hands shivered in excitement as he closed the wooden door behind him.

 He would have so much fun with the hero. The days of loneliness would end and by the time the first snow fell, he would be sitting in the library with the hero in his feet, watching it through the window, watching the snowflakes fall over the bare trees and mask the little red left with white.

 Tetsurou’s heart actually fluttered at the thought and he quickly walked down the cold hall towards the stairs.

 It was dinner time, and Toru hated waiting for the only thing he did out of his room.


	2. The Hardest Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama and almost no plot!~ I love this pairing so much, someone cheer with me!!! I'm practically hyperventilating!  
> Feedback is appreciated and expected!~ ^^

  _There’s no doubt that this will make me strong,_

_Cause it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done…_

 

The hall was silent, much to Tetsurou’s surprise, as he walked towards Toru’s precious throne room. He usually heard the screams about the time he reached the first pillar, signalizing the end of the stone hall. But everything was quiet now and that made him unconsciously speed up his pace.

 When he walked out of the maze of pillars, he saw Toru standing up, towering over the hero. But unlike the times before, the hero wasn’t on his knees. He lay on the red carpet covering the cold stone towards Toru’s throne, covered in brand new bruises and, as it seemed, unconscious. For a moment Tetsurou’s heart skipped. Was the hero _dead_? Did Toru finally kill him?

 That shouldn’t have happened so soon. He had just realized how much he wanted the hero to live, to submit to _him_ , not the demon.

 “Kuro-chan, I think I made a mistake!” the demon whined, once he saw Tetsurou standing beside one of the marble pillars, “I know I pushed him around a bit, but he just fell down without me doing anything, I swear!”

 Tetsurou made a show of being disappointed. He shook his head, crossed his arms, than slowly walked towards the hero’s body. “You’re so bad at taking care of your stuff, and you bothered me about getting a pet.”

 “Gnnhhh, that’s not like it Kuro-chan!” Toru whined again. In front of Tetsurou, he was nothing like a feared demon lord. If anything, he looked exactly like an annoying brat, who didn’t know what he wanted, yet he wanted _everything_. “Is he dead? He’s such a tough nut! If he doesn’t speak up soon, I’ll have to throw him away.”

 Tetsurou raised a brow, kneeling beside the hero, but looking at the demon. “Why? I thought you wanted him. You talked about him for months.”

 “I want his _friends_! And if they’re not coming and the hero won’t tell me where they are, what need do I have of him?”

 “Point taken.”

 The hero was alive, Tetsurou decided. Bruised and bleeding, but alive and breathing. Eh, a funny rhyme? Maybe not so much.

 “He’s alive.” He informed Toru, who stood beside him, tapping his foot against the floor in annoyance, “What do I do with him?”  
 “See him to his chambers and when he wakes up, bring him to me again. I wasn’t finished.”

 Tetsurou groaned, as the demon made a sharp, graceful turn – the edges of his cape hitting his nose, - and headed towards his throne.

 “It’s one thing to make me drag him while he’s struggling, but now I’ll have to carry his dead weight there? I want a rise of salary for this. I want salary all together!”

 “Kuro-chan, you live in my castle for free, I feed you for free, that’s more than enough pay!”

 “That’s not pay at all! That’s what I deserve, for doing your dirty work…”

 “Rude! Just take care of him, c’mon, Kuro-chan, for me…”

 Tetsurou sighed deeply, leaning down to pull the hero’s body over his shoulder. Despite having protested earlier, the hero ended up being as light as a feather.

 “You owe me…” he growled, pointing at the happy, childish demon on the stone throne.

 Toru only hummed happily, watching Tetsurou go. It would be a matter of time before he locked himself up again. But that was for the better. Toru’s moods changed from annoying to depressed and quiet in seconds, without anything in the middle. Tetsurou could handle him only because he was good with people – and demons – all together.

 The warlock walked down the stone hall again, this time towards the hero’s prison, the same hero lying over his shoulder. He didn’t seem like he would wake up any time soon. Tetsurou didn’t believe his demon friend a bit when he said he hadn’t touched the hero. Who knew what he did to him to send him unconscious.

 Walking out of the hall, Tetsurou stopped. He thought for a moment, turned over his shoulder to see if Toru was following him, than left the hero on the floor. He picked him up again, but this time didn’t throw him over his shoulder like a sack, rather took him in his arms, so the hero could lay his head on his chest. He looked beautiful from that angle. His bright hair falling over Tetsurou’s black shirt, eyes closed and face bruised.

 Before he could get any ideas, Tetsurou resumed walking down the stone halls and towards the dungeon. He had so much time on his hands for the hero, but after today, he wondered if Toru wasn’t getting closer and closer to killing him as it was? He would have to talk to the demon before that. It wasn’t like he had deep feelings for the hero. Toru wouldn’t laugh. All Tetsurou wanted was to break him and use him, wasn’t that something Toru wanted as well? There was no problem in keeping the hero for himself when his friends weren’t coming.

 When he reached the door to the hero’s prison, he kicked it opened and walked inside. The food he had left for the hero last night was now cold, but whole. Right where he left it beside the hero’s bed. That made him frown. He did everything so the hero could be comfortable, even if Toru disapproved, and that was the thank you he got? He would have a talk with him, but later, when he was awake. When Tetsurou could see his reactions.

 For now, he laid the hero over his bed and like yesterday, trailed his fingers over his cold face. He didn’t heal his bruises however. He liked the cuts littering his skin, liked the marks over his hands. There wasn’t a sight more appealing than the one before him now, not even the deep red leafs of the trees surrounding the castle in autumn.

 When the hero didn’t move or gave signs of waking up, Tetsurou decided it was time to go. He leaned down and gave the motionless hero a soft goodbye kiss on the forehead, before standing up straight and turning towards the still opened door.

 The hours before the hero’s dinner passed slowly, especially with nothing to do and nothing to occupy his mind than thoughts for a future which might never become reality. And among the thoughts of the far future, Tetsurou made plans about the near one as well, as near as a few hours time. He had a good idea of how he would get the hero to submit. First however, he had to have him healthy. Passing out in front of Toru due to exhaustion and starvation couldn’t be allowed. That meant Tetsurou was a bad host.

 Sitting in his armchair in the library and looking at the scenery on the other side of the window, Tetsurou made up various scenarios, various outcomes of what he was going to do with the hero. He imagined his reaction, imagined him yelling in outrage. Oh, how much fun he was about to have. He barely waited until it was time to go down to the hero’s prison again.

 In the end, he went down earlier than he expected. That meant more time to spend before dinner time came. Toru didn’t like waiting, and Tetsurou didn’t like to be late.

 The dungeon was a quiet, wet place which Tetsurou disliked. Toru on the other hand could live there if he didn’t like the luxury of his room and throne room more. Whenever they had quests, Toru would spend hours down in the wet tunnels, reeking of mold and ringing with screams of agony. 

 Right now, while Tetsurou walked towards the hero’s room – specially reserved only for him – the corridors were quiet and the cells were empty. He could hear only the steady drip of water somewhere far beyond the hero’s room. It made the short hairs over his neck stand. He did feel at home in the castle, he had lived in it for the half of his immortal life so far, but there were places that still gave him chills. The dungeons and Toru’s room were two of those places.

 When he walked in the hero’s room, he found him still asleep on his bed, in the same position as he had left him. That was something to worry about. Too much sleeping wasn’t a good sign. But the hero seemed to be alive, judging by the soft rise and fall of his chest.

 Tetsurou quietly closed the door behind himself, feeling his hands start to shake in anticipation. He crossed the room, boots clacking against the stone floor, and leaned over the sleeping hero. The seven days of screaming, fighting and looking for ways to escape had finally given their tool on him. Whatever he was dreaming of, it had to be peaceful and happy, because that’s how the hero looked now. Tetsurou would be more than glad to ruin his peaceful sleep.

 He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up to slowly caress his soft cheek. “Wake up, hero. It’s time to get up, _Shouyou_.”

 The name rolled pleasantly off his tongue. He liked it.

 He kept tickling the hero’s skin with the tips of his fingers until his eyelids began to move. He might have been still stuck in the trap of his dream, because he smiled, inhaling deeply the sent of mold and wet stone in the room, leaning against Tetsurou’s hand. There couldn’t have been a more precious sight.

 A soft, happy chuckle left Tetsurou, as he ran his thumb over the hero’s cheek. “It’s time to wake up Shouyou. I want to see your eyes...”

 The hero let out a soft sigh, before finally, _finally_ , opening his eyes. At first, still dazed with sleep, he didn’t seem to recognize Tetsurou, but when he did, his eyes widened and his pupils shrank.

 He opened his mouth to yell, tried to sit up, but before any sound could leave him, Tetsurou slid his hand over his lips and pushed him back into the bed. The only thing the hero could do was kick and trash, grabbing at Tetsurou’s wrist with the hope to remove his hand. But his struggles were pointless.

 “Why are you so shocked suddenly?” the warlock asked his hero, keeping him pressed down on the bed with ease. “Did you expect someone else? Oh, you _did_?”

 The hero’s eyes narrowed, angry flames flashing between the streaks of chocolate brown and gold. He groaned, stilling on the bed. Perhaps he thought that putting on a strong act could do more than pointlessly loosing his energy. That only amused Tetsurou more.

 “Why are you acting so cold, honey?” he asked, leaning over the hero, “Here I thought you would love to see me. I came early too, just for you. I see you haven’t eaten your food.” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment, “Was that why you passed out in front of Oikawa? I wouldn’t want to be a bad host and leave you starving.”

 He laughed as the hero tried to lash out at him, pulling away from him just in time to avoid his fist. Whatever he tried to accomplish further, Tetsurou stopped it with a quick flick of his wrist. The hero’s hands stopped in midair, and no matter how much he tried to resist, they were pushed against the bed on either sides of his head.

 Tetsurou shook his head in mock disappointment.

 “Why are you acting like this?” He asked, as the hero continued to trash around, “Are you that stupid? Say, why didn’t you eat your food? Oikawa will scold me if he finds out your not eating. Do you want me to make you? Like last time?”

 A flash of fright passed through the hero’s eyes, blowing away the angry flames and making Tetsurou grin. “I know you don’t want that. Neither do I. I hate hurting you, honey.”

 His voice grew soft, so did his grin, as he leaned down to kiss the hero’s forehead. He felt him stiffen beneath him, groaning in disgust.

 “I’m going to move my hand,” Tetsurou slowly said, loud enough so the hero could hear, “And you’re not going to scream or yell. You know that I can shut you up if I have to. Do we have a deal?”

 The hero looked like he hesitated for a moment, his breathing growing shallow, before he nodded slowly. That made Tetsurou grin. “Perfect. Let’s see how well you’ll hold out your part.”

 Tetsurou slowly lifted his hand away from the hero’s mouth. Unlike his expectations, the ginger didn’t scream. He only took a deep breath and licked his bruised lips.

 “What do you want?” he asked, trying to sound tough, but the tremor in his voice gave him away. “Let me go! You can’t keep me here forever!”

 Tetsurou quickly shushed him, raising a finger to his lips. “Lower the tone hero. I’m not one of your friends. You don’t get to ask me stupid questions and raise your voice at me, understood?”

 Hearing the sharp edge in his voice, the hero slowly nodded. As a reward, the warlock smiled and slid his palm over the hero’s cheek. As expected, the ginger tried to turn his head away and rid himself of the touch.

 His denial only made Tetsurou happier.

 “That’s what I wanted to see.”

 He brushed his thumb against a darkening bruise, than gently turned the hero’s face towards him. He couldn’t get enough of the fire in his eyes.

 That was what he had been waiting for. That was what he wanted. Tetsurou’s fingers trembled as he leaned down, lower and lower until the tip of his nose brushed against the hero’s. That made him blink in confusion and he tried to press deeper into the bed, but he was trapped. There was no place to run.

 He yelped in surprise when Tetsurou’s lips finally touched his, eyes widening. The initial shock lasted for mere seconds before he was trashing under Tetsurou again. He fought against the force holding down his hands and kicked, trying to scream into the kiss and shake his head, but when all of that proved to be pointless, he shut his eyes tightly and bit down on the warlock’s tongue when he tried to run it over his lips.

 Tetsurou believed that he would give up, but when the pressure on his tongue grew painful, he growled and quickly sat up. The look of victory on the hero’s face made him mad. Before he could stop himself, he slapped him with enough force to snap his head to the side and leave a burning red mark.

 The hero let out an exaggerated gasp, as the sound from Tetsurou’s hand colliding with his skin echoed in the stone room.

 “Look what you made me do.” Tetsurou lowly said, slowly shaking his head. The hero didn’t dare look at him. “What did that help you with? I see why you end up so beat up after I get you back from Oikawa. You really are stupid.”

 The hero’s silence began to bother him. He wanted a reaction from him. With a short growl, Tetsurou dug his fingers into the soft ginger locks and turned his head to face him, tearing a pained cry from the hero.

 “Are you listening?” he asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

 “I am!” the hero quickly answered, choking out a sob. At that, Tetsurou loosened his hold on his hair.

 “Good,” he softly said, staring right into the hero’s eyes, “And will you continue to listen to me?” The hero nodded and the response made Tetsurou even happier, “Good. You know, neither me nor Oikawa are as bad as you think. It’s just that you deny us way too much. If you keep it up, Oikawa’s going to kill you.”

 The hero’s eyes widened, a fearful glint passing through them as he listened. 

 “Yes, he _will_." Tetsurou confirmed with a grin, "And he’ll make sure to do it as painfully as he can manage. But I don’t want that. And I’m willing to make a deal with you.”

 The hero’s breath stuttered, as Tetsurou’s fingers traveled from his hair back to his cheek, gently pressing against the forming red bruise he had left there.

 “Listen and listen good, hero.” He slowly began, “I can save you from Oikawa. I can bring you pretty clothes and nice food. I might even change your bed. I can give you everything you want, as long as you promise to do all I say and stop trying to run away. I can even heal your bruises. You’ll be as good as new!”

 The hero didn’t seem impressed. He watched him with an empty look in his normally expressive eyes. As if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 “Can you do that for me hero?” Tetsurou asked, “Listen to me and do what I say. If you do, I’ll save you from Oikawa. You’ll live.”

 The hero gulped down, voice shivering as he spoke. “But I can’t leave this room…?”

 “Sadly, no. But I can promise you that you’ll be well and alive.”

 “And what about my friends…?”

 Tetsurou raised a brow, blinking in thought. “I’ll talk to Oikawa about them. I can’t promise anything.”

 When the hero tried to say something else, Tetsurou raised a hand to stop him. “There’s no need to worry. I keep my promises. As long as you keep your end of the deal. Just like before, when I asked you to be quiet. Well?”

 The hero didn’t answer. He blinked slowly, staring past Tetsurou to some point on the ceiling above them.

 Taking his silence as consent, Tetsurou leaned down again to brush his lips against the hero’s. This time, he didn’t fight against him. He only let out a pathetic sound, as Tetsurou’s lips moved against his.

 “So we sealed the deal…?” the warlock sighed against his lips, licking his own and savoring the taste left over them. When he looked at the hero’s eyes, he found them glistering with wetness.

 “Why are you doing this?” he asked him in a small voice, “Why would you…?”

 “That’s a stupid question.” Tetsurou said, softly kissing his cheek. “Because I _can_ , and because I _want to_. You’re mine now, _Shouyou_. No tricks. Or else…”

 The hero’s tears overflowed from his large eyes, sliding down his scarred skin, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but lean down to kiss a salty tear before it fell.

 “We’re going to have so much fun, _Shouyou_ …” he whispered against the hero’s skin, almost sighing the hero's name in delight. “Remember the deal.” He smiled, sitting back up on the bed, and gently pinched the hero’s red cheek. “Now, eat your food. It’s your fault you’ll be eating it cold. And brush away those tears, alright? I want you to look nice when I come again. And that will be very, _very_ soon.”

 The hero hid his face behind his hands, as Tetsurou stood up and began to confidently walk towards the door, overflowing with joy.

 In a few minutes he had made the hero – no, _Shouyou_ , - succumb to him more than Toru had done in a whole week. Maybe because he made a little change in the methods? The easy part was done, but the hardest was just about to come. And that was the talk with Toru about their little prisoner.

  _His_ little prisoner. He was _his_ from the moment he first brought him his food for the first time. Not Toru’s. What did Toru do for him? Did he feed him? Did he bring him water?

 He didn’t. So who was he to decide? He might have been the demon king, but Tetsurou wasn’t far behind in reputation and power.

 With a deep, pleased sigh, Tetsurou closed the door to Shouyou’s room and turned the lock. He would make sure to come by sooner than the morning after. And if Shouyou behaved, if he didn’t fight against him and his desires, he just might bring him a present next time.

 Because _next time_ , Shouyou would be his, and whatever he did, it wouldn’t be Toru’s place to interfere.

 Tetsurou already dreamed about next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm making this multichaptered!!! This fic is inspired by Halou's song "Honeythief", and every chapter is based on a following verse from the song. I'm gonna try to update this and "Sticky Drama" in the same time, btw, who else is disappointed by the Haikyuu!! third season and how it'll be 10 eps with only the STZ Vs. Karasuno match -_-...Why...???  
>  Okay, nvm, I'm disappointed because I wont see Nekoma Vs Fukuroudani, but oh well, I've waited this much, I can wait till next year for it!   
> I hope you read further! Scream with me over this pairing!~ <3


	3. Cruel World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I won't be able to post a chapter a day anymore, but at least one every two days would be good right now, until the end of my seminar. I hope I manage though, with how every chapter is like, 5 to 7 pages.  
>  Hope you like this, feedback is appreciated!~

_Despite this cruel world,_

_And all my best efforts…_

 The dining room was furnished with just one terrible long, heavy oak table, a crystal chandelier dangling from the high ceiling and two chairs on either ends of the table. Tetsurou didn’t like having dinner or any other meal with Toru present and in the dining room, mostly because he had to raise his voice for the other to hear on the other end of the table every time he talked. The room was so big and so empty, whenever any of them spoke, their voices echoed around them.

 Tetsurou didn’t know why his demon friend needed that much space, while they were alone in the whole castle. No one used the table except them and no one expected any wealthy quests to share it with.

 Unlike Tetsurou, Toru liked having dinner with him in the big and lonely dining room. Os if he was so starved for someone’s company he was willing to talk with him from a few meters away, separated by the table. Tetsurou couldn’t understand that aspect of him. If the demon wanted company, all he had to do was ask. He wouldn’t look shameful, not to him. He needed the same after all. The castle could get more than boring.

 With those thoughts in mind, he finally decided to start his conversation with Toru regarding their quest.

 “What’s got you so troubled Kuro-chan?” the demon asked first, while Tetsurou tried to think of a way to start the unpleasant conversation, pushing around the food in his silver plate. “You’re not normally this quiet.”

 “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the hero.” Tetsurou bluntly says, “What did you say you would do with him if he’s…useless?”

 Toru raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. “Why do you ask? You should know. I’ll kill him.”

 “But why?” Tetsurou pressed, “What about we keep him around. You know, to have fun with him. You can’t possibly be bored of him already.”

 Tetsurou tried to grin, as if he didn’t care what Toru decided and didn’t care about the hero’s future, but Toru looked right through him.

 The demon narrows his eyes, judging his friend. “Do you want to keep him as a pet, Kuro-chan?”

 “Simply put.” Tetsurou shrugs, leaning back in his seat, “To be exact, I want him for myself. I would like some alone time with him, so I can torture him myself a bit after you’re done. Who knows, I can even make him my servant, if my plans work out the way I want…”

 “You want him for yourself, you say?” Toru asks, almost too quietly for Tetsurou to hear, “No. I won’t allow it.”

 Tetsurou raises a brow in confusion. “Why?”

 “Because I know how quickly you form attachments. I’m doing it for your own good. Believe me; you don’t need such a plaything as the hero.”

 “You have it wrong, that’s _not_ what I want from him.”

 Toru narrows his eyes, searching Tetsurou’s face for any trace of his lie. “I don’t believe you. Don’t be mad at me, Kuro-chan, but this is for your own good.”

 “You’re saying I can’t keep him?”

 “Exactly.”

 “Oh, come on,” Tetsurou whines, eyes narrowing. “I brought him here, I caught him. He’s technically mine to begin with.”

 “I don’t need a soft ally.” Toru said, “I don’t need someone merciful.”

 “Oh, believe me, mercy is the last thing I want to show the hero.”

 “And how _can I_ believe you?”

 When Tetsurou didn’t answer, Toru looked back at his food and took his utensils. He sighed, shaking his head, as if he was a disappointed parent, standing in front of his child’s latest mistake.

 “What do you lack Kuro-chan?” he asked after another deep sigh, deeply annoying Tetsurou, “I give you everything you want, but why would you want _the hero_?”

 “Because I want some fun with him.” Tetsurou answered truthfully, tapping his fingers over the hand rest of his chair, “Just like you Oikawa. Plus, he’s technically _my_ prisoner. I have my rights over him.”

 Toru looked up at him again. He was again trying to see if Tetsurou had any other intentions, different from the ones he was sharing with him. He had known him for so long and knew how easily he grew fond of the small and weak creatures which broke under him. That wasn’t a necessarily good thing. There was a limit to Tetsurou’s fondness, a line where the _emotions_ – he shuddered at the word – grew into something else which didn’t belong in his heart.

 Toru needed no allies who could show mercy.

 “I’m almost positive you’ll fall for him somewhere along the way,” he said after a moment of thought, “I don’t want you to be sorry for your decision.”

 “I won’t.” Tetsurou pressed, “There’s nothing more that I want than the hero right now…You couldn’t break him, you couldn’t make him submit to you, so why don’t you let me try my luck?”

 Toru narrowed his eyes, “I _can_. Just don’t disappoint me, Kuro-chan. And don't disappoint yourself.”

 “So…Is this a yes? You’re letting me keep him? Do whatever I want with him?”

 “I _am_.” The demon finally said, groaning softly afterwards, “But if I see you changing for the worst around him, Kuro-chan, I’ll kill him. I’m still not giving up on hunting down his friends either.”

 “He doesn’t have to know about them. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don’t touch the hero anymore.”

  “Listening to you talk like that makes me happy, Kuro-chan!” Toru said with one of his childish grins. “You sound so _possessive_! Maybe it won’t be a bad thing to give you the hero for a bit…”

 “I’m not gonna lie, it will make me happy.” Tetsurou replied with a grin of his own.

 “Not so fast though! In exchange for him, I want you to help me track down his friends.” Toru whined, “The crystal ball doesn’t listen to me anymore, fix it!”

 Tetsurou rolled his eyes, already waiting for the dinner to end. “What do you mean _fix it_? It’s yours now, you take care of it.”

 “Not fair, Kuro-chan! This has to be a fair trade! Or do you want me to take back the hero and break him down myself, before you even have a chance to start? You know it’s not fun when you play with something already broken.”

  His words made Tetsurou smirk. Before Toru could have the chance to touch his hero, he would have already crushed his will and turned him into his own private servant. Shouyou would never submit to Toru the way he would to him. The mere thought filled him with joy.

 Toru would never see how the hero cried under him and would never feel the joy of kissing away his bitter tears. He had no idea what he was giving up.

 Tetsurou barely waited until dinner was over. He didn’t want Toru to know how impatient he was to go down and wish Shouyou good night. He wouldn’t have to care about the stupid visit regime Toru had set when he first brought in the hero. He could spend the whole day with him if he wanted now. But Tetsurou didn’t want Toru to think that Shouyou was taking over his life; that he was going to become such a big part of it.

 Tetsurou was by far not in love with the hero. That’s what he decided while he walked out of the kitchen and towards his prison, turning and expecting the red apple he held in hand. He wanted to see Shouyou fight against him more, wanted to see him yell and cry until he understood that there was no escape. Most of all, Tetsurou wanted to see the look in his eyes when he realized it.

 He was almost ready for the hero to jump and try to run past him, but when Tetsurou opened the door, no such thing happened. The hero was sitting on his bed, thin arms wrapped around his knees. He didn’t seem asleep, maybe he was just thinking. He didn’t even look up when Tetsurou kicked the door closed and began to walk towards the bed.

 “Good evening, Shouyou.” The warlock happily greeted, grinning almost from ear to ear, “I see you’re still not eating? Is this a strike? You’re so entertaining! Everything bad you can do, you can only do it to yourself, not me.”

 The hero didn’t answer, nor did he look up at him. Despite how good Tetsurou acted, he refused to acknowledge him. His childish behavior was making Tetsurou angrier by the minute.

 His grin fell and he leaned down to tower over Shouyou, bracing a knee against the soft mattress of the bed.

 “Are you listening to me, honey?” he softly asked, “Look at me when I’m talking to you. Don’t make me mad, I don’t like it, and neither will you.”

 He saw the hero gulp, before slowly lifting his eyes to look at him. His brows were furrowed over his forehead and his eyes were empty of all emotion except dark hatred.

 His expression amused Tetsurou.

 “See, that wasn’t so bad.” He said, grin once again crawling over his face, “Now if you can just change the look a bit…Look a bit happier to see me. I came specially to wish you good night after all.”

 Tetsurou crawled onto the bed and closer to Shouyou, who tried to lean further back against the wall. He instinctively ducked his head down, hiding his face in his folded arms to try and escape from the kiss he probably expected. That made Tetsurou’s grin widen and instead of forcing him, he simply kissed the hero’s head, enjoying the smell of his soft hair.

 “Why do you have to act like this?” he asked in mock hurt, “You should be thanking me, you should be hugging and kissing me and worshiping me like I’m a god for what I did. I just saved your life from the Grand King, shrimpy. You’re officially _mine_. And just to celebrate,” he backed away from the hero and showed him the apple he had in hand, moving it in front of his face left to right, “I brought you a gift! Since you won’t eat your food, maybe this will strike your appetite?”

 The hero spared him a short glance, before again looking away. Tetsurou wasn’t pleased with his denial.

 “What did I do to deserve your silence?” he asked, voice growing colder, “If I recall, I never did anything to hurt you. It was your own fault for resisting Oikawa. I bring you food and water and I even had the heart to bring you fruit, when winter is coming.”

 “But you locked me up here…!” Shouyou suddenly yelled, choking back desperate sobs, “You kidnapped me, you gave me to the Grand King and you’re never going to let me go! How do you expect me to be happy? If you want me to be happy, then let me go back to my friends!”

 “No can do, shrimpy!” Tetsurou’s voice echoed in the stone room, making Shouyou flinch. He grabbed the hero’s jaw, turning his face to face him, as Shouyou’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. “You don’t have any friends anymore! You traded them and your life outside of this room for my mercy! Don’t you dare fault me for your position now! You did this on your own and I won’t allow you to blame me while you act like a brat!”

 Tetsurou let go of the hero’s jaw only to slap him, much like before he left him to think and roll in his misery not long ago. This time the back of his hand collided with the hero’s other cheek, a red bruise quickly spreading over his already cut skin.

 “Look what you made me do now.” he growled, watching as tears gathered in the hero’s eyes, “You are you being such a handful? Did I make a mistake when I took you for myself?”

 Tetsurou groaned, willing his voice to be as soft as he could manage when he spoke again, after gently trailing a finger down Shouyou’s red cheek and slowly turning his face towards his.

 “Listen good, honey,” he almost whispered, “You’re mine now. The sooner you grow used with it, the better things will be for you.” He lifted the apple in his hands in front of the hero’s wet, glassy eyes, making sure he was watching carefully before continuing, “If you don’t listen to me from now on, I’ll make sure to punish you,”

 His fingers squeezed the hard fruit in his hand with force enough to crush it. The apple turned into mush with a sharp crunch, wet pieces falling on Shouyou’s burning cheek, as he watched the fruit crumble in Tetsurou’s hand with slowly widening, fearful eyes.

 “ _Severely_.” The warlock finished, dropping the remains of the fruit beside Shouyou’s legs and reaching up to wipe his hand from his shirt, much to the hero’s disgust and shock. The tremor of fear which passed through his body when Tetsurou touched him was enough of an award for him, given his behavior.

 “Are we clear _now_?”

 The hero quickly nodded and Tetsurou grinned, leaning down to brush his lips over the red bruise he left over his cheek. “And are you going to bite now?”

 Salty tears escaped the hero’s eyes, as he slowly shook his head, fingers trembling over Tetsurou’s wrist.

 With a delighted hum, Tetsurou slid his lips down from the hero’s cheek to his bitten lips. Almost immediately his tongue swiped over them, gently and slowly, as if to prove to his little, tense prize that there was nothing to fear. That while he could hurt and abuse him, if he behaved, he would be rewarded.

 He breaks the kiss for only a moment to let out a please sigh, before diving back in, this time forcing his way into the hero’s mouth. Shouyou doesn’t protest, doesn’t try to push him away or bite his tongue like their last kiss. He whimpers and tries to back away – even though he’s trapped between the warlock and the wall – but doesn’t stop Tetsurou from sliding his tongue against his.

 When Tetsurou opens his eyes to look at the face of his prisoner, he’s met with heavy-lidded, wet and scared eyes. Shouyou makes a pitiful noise, a soft whine, as if Tetsurou was bringing him pain and not pleasure. And while the warlock enjoyed the painful aspect of eroticism, he wanted the hero’s first actual kiss to take his breath away.

 Holding his gaze, Tetsurou slowly slid his fingers from the hero’s jaw to his hair, making his breath hitch in anticipation. He whined again, a sound too dirty to be coming from him, as Tetsurou gently rolled his tongue around his. Shouyou’s fingers are cold against his skin, where they held his wrist. It looks like he wants to tighten his grip, but he can’t find the strength to, too scared of what Tetsurou might do if he did.

 The hero’s whole body stiffens and he gasps, as Tetsurou suddenly takes the tip of his tongue between his lips and sucks, their saliva mixing together and trailing down Shouyou’s chin. Tetsurou watched his face heating up, his eyes piercing through the hero’s.

 He sucked on the tip of the ginger’s tongue again, listening as he panted like a dog and moaned and whined – most definitely for more. Once he couldn’t keep resisting anymore and closed his eyes tightly, fingers leaving Tetsurou’s wrist to dig into the front of his shirt, the warlock pulled away. He grinned, watching as the hero’s body went slack against the wall, tears escaping through the corners of his eyes and trickling down his hot cheeks.

 “You’re amazing…” he whispered, brushing a strand of ginger hair behind Shouyou’s ear, as he opened his watery eyes to look at him. “Well, how was that for a remake of our first kiss? See that I can be nice when you listen to me? Oh, the fun we’re going to have. Stop with that ugly crying now! If you behave, I’ll bring you a present tomorrow. Deal?”

 The hero nodded slowly, doubtfully, reaching up to brush the saliva gathered in the corners of his mouth and running down his chin. He looked ruined, out of breath and flushed. It gave a boost to Tetsurou’s pride.

 “I’ll be back tomorrow, honey,” he said in a sing-song voice, giving the hero a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek. “I hope you have the sweetest of dreams, all full of me.”

 The hero didn’t seem pleased with the idea, but for his sake, he kept his mouth shut. He was such a quick learner.

 “You know,” Tetsurou began with a soft grin, standing back up, “I was thinking of healing your wounds…But since you were bad, I’ll let you suffer through them. To learn your lesson. Let’s hope you don’t make me give you new ones instead.”

 The hero frowned and Tetsurou almost laughed. He traced his bruised cheek again, pressing his thumb with enough force to make him wince – as a reminder of what more he could do if he wanted – before leaving him to his thoughts.

 He didn’t know what Shouyou would dream of, but he was sure that his own dreams would be pleasant.


	4. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!!!~ Hope you like this!

_You surprise me with just how_

_Perfect you are…_

 When Tetsurou passed by Toru with a bouquet of white flowers in hand, humming in happiness, the demon looked at him with a raised brow.

 “Are those flowers for me, Kuro-chan?” he asked, his usual childish smile slowly climbing onto his face.

 Tetsurou only turned to look at him over his shoulder.

 “No.” he plainly answered, “They’re for me.”

 He saw the demon pout and raise a brow. “Where did you get them from? Are they for _the hero_ …?”

 “No. I saw them in the garden. They were the last ones of your favorites and I just couldn’t help but pick them for myself.”

 Toru gasped, his expression quickly turning into one of shock and distress. Tetsurou really found it charming and amusing.

 “You couldn’t!” the demon shrieked, “How could you take the last of my favorite flowers! You fiend!”

 “Well, yes.” Tetsurou grinned, turning away from his demon friend, “That’s what I am.”

 While Toru continued to spit insults at him, turning to run out of the hall and no doubt towards the garden and his precious patch of white flowers, Tetsurou continued down the hall towards the dungeon and the room of his favorite prisoner. His mood had grown even better after ruining Toru’s.

 Truth be told, he had planned to really take the flowers to his room or the library and save them from the cold outside, but what stopped him from making his dearest happy? Ever since he brought Shouyou and kept him for himself, the ginger hadn’t shown any signs of changing and accepting his position. He wouldn’t cooperate with Tetsurou if the warlock didn’t use force and didn’t threaten him first and that wasn’t very pleasant, for either of them. That’s why Tetsurou planned a gentler approach to make his lovely prisoner smile.

 Smile, just like he had seen him smile like the sun while he looked at him through the crystal ball he had given Toru.

 The white flowers, which happened to be the last in the garden, seemed like a perfect gift. Tetsurou, despite knowing much, couldn’t quite remember how they were called. All he knew was that they were indeed beautiful. Their white, sateen soft petals opened up and rolled into themselves to show a soft and bright center, which smelled of spring and summer even in autumn. Just the thing to make Shouyou brighten up. If, of course, he didn’t decide to throw them at Tetsurou like the dinner yesterday.

 When he entered the hero’s prison, Tetsurou found him curled up on his bed and staring at the wall in front of him. His first reaction was to smile and greet him with a sing-song voice like any day, but the only replay he got was a shallow cough. The pathetic sound made Tetsurou frown and when he got closer to the hero’s bed and took a better look at him, he saw his face burning. His hands trembled over the covers and he could hear the rasp in his throat with every breath he tried to take.

 At first Tetsurou didn’t know how to react. He remains passive, even when Shouyou looks up at him from the corner of his eye. His look is pleading and for a moment Tetsurou thinks he’s taking him for someone else again.

 “You…” the hero utters in a small voice, a harsh cough interrupting his words. The single cough is just the start of a vicious coughing fit which sends his body into shivers and shudders. The painful sight makes even Tetsurou shudder.

 “It’s me, Shouyou.” He gently says, setting the flowers on the bed beside the hero’s body and leaning over him. “I’m here…It’s all over.”

 He isn’t used to giving comfort, but he can’t help but indulge in the hero’s suffering. Tetsurou slowly trails a hand over his sweaty face and places it over his forehead, almost wincing at how hot it felt.

 “You’re burning…” he almost whispers, gently helping the hero sit up and rubbing his back to sooth his coughs, “It’s alright now. I’m going to help you. But you have to promise me to be good and not move. Lay down…” he gently pushes him down on the bed again, “That’s it. Close your eyes now…I’ll be back as quick as I can. You just try and relax and enjoy the smell of the flowers.”

 “Flowers…?” Shouyou rasps, looking up at his captor with blurry eyes. He sounds weak but surprised and confused.

 It makes Tetsurou smile fondly. “Yes, flowers. I brought you a present. Be good now, I’ll be back in a second.”

 Leaving Shouyou to rest on the bed, Tetsurou quickly stood up and headed towards the door. He wouldn’t lie if he said he was frustrated.

 Where had this cold came from now? He had so many plans for the hero and himself and all of them were going to be ruined now just because of a little fever and sore throat. It was all the hero’s fault. He refused to sleep under his covers and eat his food while it was warm and now he would be suffering because of it. Suits him right.

 But still, as lovely as he looked panting and sweating, Tetsurou couldn’t have him like that. The quicker the cold was gone, the quicker he could break the hero and make him submit. And it would be a shame if the greatest wizard in whole seven kingdoms couldn’t cure a simple cold.

 He had to be quick. Toru shouldn’t see him wasting his potions for the hero. He would be mortified and it would be no wonder if he killed the hero and kicked Tetsurou out for good. Not like Tetsurou minded, but he had no other place to go to.

 He quickly walked the two floors up to his room and after a short rummage through his desk and numerous shelves, he finally found the crystal phial containing the bitter green liquid Toru had asked him to make years ago for someone… _important_. Tetsurou huffed at the memory as he opened the phial and sniffed at the medicine inside to see if it was still usable. He knew Toru meant his good when he told him not to get too attracted to the hero. He had made the same mistake long ago and later suffered for it, making Tetsurou and all his servants suffer along with him. But Tetsurou wasn’t stupid enough to fall for the trap. Sure, he formed attractions easily; he _was_ in love long ago and maybe still was, with a certain person. But the hero was his to break and have however he liked.

 Shouyou wasn’t his to be _loved_.

 Just as quickly as before, with quiet and light steps, Tetsurou made his way back to the dungeons and the hero’s prison. Unlike a bit before, the hero was now lying on his side, facing the door. His breathing was just as heavy as before, his face was still red, and his trembling fingers absently swiped over the white leafs of the flowers Tetsurou had brought him. He looked somewhat calmer, or maybe he was far too dazed by the fever to care about Tetsurou anymore.

 The warlock closed and locked the door behind him before nearing the hero’s bed, the cold crystal phial secure in his hand. Shouyou didn’t even look at him. His eyes were glossed over with unshed, frustrated tears.

 “I’m back, Shouyou,” Tetsurou softly said, kneeling beside the hero’s bed and showing him the phial, “This will help you get better; I want you to drink it.”

 Taken out of his daze by the warlock’s voice, Shouyou slowly looked away from where his fingers brushed against the flower petals and up at Tetsurou.

 “What’s that…?” he softly asked, voice raspy and pained.

 “Medicine. It’ll make you feel really good, really quick. Just lean up…”

 Tetsurou left the phial on the bed beside Shouyou and helped him lean up, supporting his back. He used his teeth to open the phial and, after spitting out the cork, tapped it up to the hero’s trembling lips.

 “I won’t drink it.” Shouyou suddenly said, shaking his head.

 His continuing defiance only made Tetsurou frown. “You’re not helping yourself like that, honey. Just drink it and you’ll feel better quicker than normal.”

 “No…” the hero whined again, weakly fighting against Tetsurou’s hold, “I don’t trust you…I don’t trust you at all…”

 Tetsurou could only frown, as another coughing fit shook the hero’s body. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He wasn’t proving anything.

 “Don’t make me…” the ginger wheezed, as Tetsurou gently made him lye down again, “Just leave me alone…Please…”

 Without saying anything – mostly because he was afraid his voice would sound loud and angry when it shouldn’t – Tetsurou climbed on the bed and sat his body over the hero’s, gently pressing his weight down onto Shouyou’s hips, trapping his body onto the bed. He felt the hero’s body stiffen under him and saw him look up with large, frightened eyes. His fingers scrambled over the sheets, holding the dirty material tightly, as if to ground himself, to give himself a sense of security. It made Tetsurou smile gently.

 Without breaking the eye contact, he tipped the phial to his lips and took a large sip of the bitter potion. He tried not to cringe in front of the hero and threw the now empty phial aside. Keeping the liquid in his mouth and warming it up, feeling it go dry, Tetsurou slowly leaned down over the hero, gently taking his chin between his fingers and lifting his face up.

 Shouyou looked like he was mesmerized. His wide eyes were stuck on Tetsurou’s, his body growing slack against the bed, even though his chest still heaved and his hands still trembled furiously where the gripped the sweat soaked sheets.

 His eyes clamped shut when Tetsurou’s lips softly brushed against his, then a bit more forcefully to get him to open his mouth. And Shouyou really did part his trembling lips, body tensing up as the bitter taste of the potion invaded his mouth. His hands quickly came up to push Tetsurou away and he tried to shake his head, but the warlock saw it coming. He slid his cold palms over Shouyou’s burning cheeks and held his head in place as the hero whined pitifully.

 Pleased, Tetsurou watched a small tear slide down the side of his face, as a bit of the potion trickled down from between their lips.

When all the bitter medicine was in Shouyou’s mouth, Tetsurou pulled away and quickly covered his lips with a heavy hand to prevent him from spitting it out. That only made the hero whine and groan more until he was forced to gulp down the potion. A few more tears of frustration escaped his shut eyes, his body shuddering as the bitterness of the medicine made it down his throat. The sight made Tetsurou smile and he gently took back his hand, only to pat the hero’s hot cheek.

 “See? It wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked, as if he was speaking to a child in distress, “Now just let it work and you’ll feel as good as new in just a bit. How do you feel now? Don’t be scared to speak.”

 Shouyou’s eyes opened, body once again growing slack against the bed. He looked up at Tetsurou, wordlessly debating weather he should comply with what he wanted or keep his act of defiance up.

 “My body’s hot…” he softly whispered after a moment, “And my mouth feels dry…Like it’s full of sand.”

 That was the first time since he had taken the hero for himself when the ginger was actually talking to him and Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile. He was making progress. Slow and steady progress in turning into Shouyou’s addiction.

 “That’s from the potion.” He softly explained, running his thumb over the hero’s cheek and feeling him slowly lean into the touch, “It’ll be gone by the time I bring you dinner.”

 And suddenly, Tetsurou’s entire world turned around. Something far too incredible happened, something he had only dreamed of until now.

 Just as he was about to take back his hand and stand up to leave Shouyou to his misery, the hero reached up and gently wrapped his cold fingers around his wrist, tugging slightly.

 “Stay.” He rasped, his eyelids falling heavily over his clouded orbs. The mere sight combined with his small voice made Tetsurou’s heart beat faster in his chest.

 “I thought you said you wanted me to leave you?” he asked in a teasing tone, trying to keep his dark grin at bay, “Why should I stay?”

 The hero slowly shook his head, “Stay…Please, just stay…”

 “Alright. Just because you said please.”

 Tetsurou released the hero from his hold, sitting down beside him and bracing his weight with a foot against the stone floor. He leaned comfortably back against the stone wall and gingerly pulled Shouyou’s body closer to his side.

 And much to his surprise, the hero complied with everything he did, with whatever way he moved him. He looked like he was doing everything on his own will as well and Tetsurou had a hard time believing what was really happening. He watched with a fond smile as Shouyou lied on his side, one thin arm wrapping around his waist and face buried in the red material of his cloak. For the first time since the two had been together, he looked truly at ease around Tetsurou.

 With a soft sigh, the hero closed his eyes, coughing once or twice to clear his sore throat, while Tetsurou softly caressed his sweaty forehead and cheek. He could do that. He could indulge the hero. Give him comfort and security and ease his suffering.

 But Tetsurou could do that only because he knew the price on which he was offering it. There would come a time when the hero would have to pay it, and if he refused, Tetsurou would take it forcefully. 

 “Why…are you doing all of this…?” Shouyou asked suddenly, resting his head against Tetsurou’s side.

 The warlock looked down at him, raising a brow. “Do you prefer me to be evil towards you? Torture you from dusk till dawn? Because I can, if…” he couldn’t help but grin, “If that’s what you like and want…?”

 The hero quickly shook his head, burying his burning face deeper into Tetsurou’s clothes. “You brought me medicine and flowers…Why?”

 Tetsurou heard the hero’s voice breaking down with sorrow and when he looked down, he saw fresh tears trickling down his flushed face.

 “I want to go home…” he kept whining, “I don’t want to stay here anymore…I can’t take it…! Please…let me go,”

 Instead of answering, Tetsurou slowly stroked the hero’s soft hair, for the very first time holding him close as he cried out his pain and sadness instead of enjoying his wails from the stone hall outside. It made him angry, everything the hero said and the way he said it, but he had to have patience. The hero would soon realize how wrong he was.

 Until then, Tetsurou would indulge him and punish him when he needed. Because as pliant as the hero could be, he could always be disobedient and wouldn’t hesitate to fight back.

 It wasn’t like Tetsurou enjoyed it, but in the end he did stay in the hero’s arms until his fever began to go down and his breathing calmed, gently playing with his hair and looking at the white flowers on the bed beside them.

 And just as the room began to grow dark around them, signalizing the nearing of dinner time, the hero's lips moved again, as he uttered two simple words into Tetsurou's red cloak.

 " _Thank you..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finally got to publish this after my seminar -> it was an amazing experience! I literally cried when it was over, it really did change me for the better! Now, back to this fic, as you can see I have this kink where Hinata is all blushy and submissive and Kuroo is all teasing and abusive...You'll be getting a bunch of this from this fic...This might have come out as a bit short but I was in a hurry to publish it! ^3^ news for the "Sticky Drama" fans and those who haven't checked it out -> the new chapter should be out till Saturday so wait for it patiently!


	5. Bad Examples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, someone kill me with fire!  
> WARNING: for minor non-con! I'm saying it again, even though it was in the tags so you must have been warned, but I'm just saying again to be sure.  
>  I hope you enjoy! Comment and give feedback!

_Even with all my flaws,_

_And my bad examples…_

Shouyou recovered quickly after Tetsurou gave him the medicine and not only did his health improved – so did his character. Whenever Tetsurou came to give him food and greeted him, he greeted him back, even if he kept his head bowed and remained passive during their short conversations. He wasn’t so reluctant either. His submission warmed Tetsurou’s heart.

 A little less than two weeks later, the warlock came in Shouyou’s room carrying a wooden bucket of water in hand. He swung it back and fort, a dark grin plastered over his handsome face. When he heard the door of his room shutting closed, the hero slowly looked up. He raised a brow in confusion, hearing the water splash around in the bucket.

 Unlike the days before, Tetsurou didn’t greet him.

 The warlock left the bucket on the stone floor and looked up at Shouyou. He held his gaze, as he slowly began to walk towards the hero’s bed. His grin and the soft snickering escaping his lips made Shouyou sit back and crawl towards the wall behind his back in alarm.

 “What do you want?” he asked, not daring to look away from his captor. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was scared. He had gone through so much ever since he had made the deal with the warlock; he didn’t feel like himself anymore. Shouyou felt overpowered to the point where he was willing to do everything Tetsurou told him if that meant living and being on his good side.

 Before he could fight back or ask anymore questions, Tetsurou’s fingers wrapped around his forearm. Shouyou was forcefully yanked up and off the bed, the force the warlock used enough to make his skin bruise.

 “What are you doing…?!” was the only thing Shouyou managed to say, before he was thrown on the stone floor of the room. He winced in pain, his hands automatically flying up to shield his face as his body hit the cold hard stone.

 When he looked up at Tetsurou, he saw him walking back to the wooden bucket. He still couldn’t understand what had caused his odd behavior, there was always some reason and the reason was almost always in him. But Shouyou hadn’t done anything bad this time. He was certain.

 Fear began to claw at his heart, chilling him to the bone. All he wanted to do was cower and plead, even though he didn’t know why or for what he would beg. He had reached a heavy wall of emotions. While normally he would have stood up and fought, another part of him was now kneeling in front of his captor and shivering like a rabbit.

 “I’m…” he began to say, but before he could apologize, before he could seek forgiveness, Tetsurou lifted the bucket and poured the freezing water inside it over Shouyou’s small body.

 The warlock almost laughed as he heard the hero’s shriek of surprise and shock. He held the bucket over him until the last droplet fell over Shouyou’s fiery hair and until he was thoroughly soaked. The hero’s body trembled, water trickling down from his hair and clothes and mixing with the little puddle forming on the stone floor. The sight made Tetsurou grin and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud at his prisoner’s sorrow.

 “There.” he said with a steady, cold voice, “All clean.”

 Throwing the bucket away, Tetsurou knelt down beside the shocked hero, avoiding the water on the floor. “Did you enjoy the refreshing shower, Shouyou? Tonight I have something special planned for you so I want you to be fresh and clean. Now, take off those clothes and leave them in the corner. I’ll bring you some nice and dry ones when I come by later.”

 “What are you going to do tonight…?” the hero quickly asked, looking up at Tetsurou in clear distress. The soft quiver in his voice made the warlock loose it and actually laugh.

 “It’s a special surprise!” he said in a happy voice, winking down at his wet and cold prisoner. “Just do what I told you. And be good.”

 He leaned down again to pinch the hero’s cheek, making the ginger wince – no doubt expecting more than just a playful caress – before standing up and heading towards the door, his heart almost bursting with happiness and satisfaction.

 It was time. It was time to make the hero completely his. Tetsurou had thought about it since the day Shouyou had wrapped his thin arms around him, keeping him close and searching for comfort in his presence. He wanted to feel more of those arms, wanted to feel them wrapped around his body. The desire had stuck to him ever since that time and he felt like he couldn’t wait anymore.

 It was time to show the hero who he belonged to. To destroy the last bits of doubts in his breaking mind. He knew that by now, the hero was fighting with himself. A part of him wanted to make Tetsurou happy in order to escape from the possibility of being hurt. Tetsurou himself had done his best to make it so. But another part of him tried to fight still and resist his situation. Of course his tries to escape had lessened considerably, but the hero wasn’t yet done for. And just because Tetsurou knew it, he was ready to deliver the final blow and completely dominate the hero’s mind and heart.

 He wasn’t going to rush things, as much as he wanted. He had planned everything. First Tetsurou would pamper his hero a bit – he would dress him up nicely and treat him to a nice dinner, well, as nice as a dinner could be in the stone room down at the dungeon. A thing that bothered Tetsurou however was Toru and his reaction when he learned what he was planning to do. Whatever he did though, Tetsurou had already set his mind.

 He spent his day in preparations and feverish impatience. Tetsurou didn’t know why he was in such a big hurry while he had so much time on his hands to fill. Most of that time he ended up spending in his favorite place – the castle library – watching the cloudy weather outside. If things went according to plan, then maybe Shouyou really would be his by the first snowfall. The thought send pleasurable warm waves over Tetsurou’s cold heart and body.

 When the sun began to set and dinner time rolled around, Tetsurou went to the dining room only to tell Toru he had other plans than having dinner with him. As expected, the demon looked at him in pure outrage, but seemingly calmed down when Tetsurou send a playful wink his way.

 “I have plans for the hero, so don’t bother me tonight.” He told his friend and saw Toru grin.

 “I really love you when you act so evil and sadistic, Kuro-chan.” He said as Tetsurou walked towards the large oak doors. Then again, what did Toru not love about him.

 Before heading down towards the hero’s prison, Tetsurou passed by his room to retreat the clothes he had ready for him. Not like he would be needing them much during the night, but seeing him in something fancier than his dirty clothes was present in Tetsurou’s fantasies.

 The clothes he had picked out for the hero were plain, but held the elegance his current ones lacked. The colors were mostly red and black since Tetsurou had grown oddly fond of them and fancied the combination. He wasn’t very certain that it would fit the hero as much as it fitted him, but red and orange were both colors of the sun. And, to him, the combination of the soft red tunic and fitting black pants did the perfect erotic trick to help the mood of the night.

 After picking up his clothes of choice and making sure he looked presentable as ever, Tetsurou finally, _finally_ , proceeded to walk down to the dungeon, already trembling in anticipation to see his little prisoner.

 His entire body felt like it was being stricken by lighting, over and over. He couldn’t have been in a better mood and the mere thought of the confusion that would be written over the hero’s flushed face when he pushed him on his bed and began to take off his clothes made a pleased smile crawl over his face. Some might have thought that he was being unnecessarily cruel. He could bring the hero down to his will with other tricks and tactics. But Tetsurou would make sure the hero enjoyed himself too. He wasn’t so selfish. If he ever felt guilty during the day, he didn’t anymore. The hero would enjoy everything he did to him. That was the actual plan of his actions. He had to confuse the hero. Make him crave something his mind forbid. Tetsurou would give him something he had never felt before and probably never would have felt, so it didn’t matter what anyone else thought.

 With those comforting thoughts in mind, Tetsurou finally stopped at his final destination. The door leading towards the hero’s room. His prison. His final home to be.

 Having enough manners – something he hadn’t seen necessary to show Shouyou before – Tetsurou raised a hand to gingerly knock on the door.

 “I’m coming in honey.” He almost sang, reaching towards the heavy handle. “I hope you’re covered, at least, if you don’t want me to see you. I don’t want you to embarrass yourself…”

 He hadn’t even finished when he pulled the handle down – he usually kicked the door open, but he decided the night was worth being gentle – and pushed the door open. Just like he had ordered, the hero’s wet clothes lay on the floor beside his bed, while he shivered huddled beneath the thin covers, filled with duck feathers. Tetsurou couldn’t even see the barest signs of his skin, which was somewhat of a disappointment, but he tried to imagine what would happen after no more than an hour or two. He couldn’t give himself anymore.

 He closed the door and walked towards Shouyou’s bed, passing by the still wet part of the floor. It would take a while for the water to fully disappear in the cold room. The hero didn’t look up at him and at first Tetsurou thought it was because he was ashamed or angry, or that it was another show of strength and denial, but when he got closer to him, he noticed the red flush covering his cheeks and reaching all the way down his neck and the tips of his ears. And that was a sight cute enough to make the warlock grin.

 The hero was _embarrassed_. How _cute_.

 “I brought you dry and nice clothes, Shouyou.” He cooed, as if he was talking to a scared animal, and left the folded clothes beside the hero on the bed. “I’ll turn around until you get dressed, but you better hurry up. I’m not as patient as you think I am right now.”

 The soft tremor which shook the hero’s body was enough of a sign that he was awake and listening.

 Just like he had promised, Tetsurou stepped away from the bed and almost walked back to the door, giving the hero a bit of time and privacy to take for himself while he got dressed. He barely held back from counting the seconds the hero took or to look over his shoulder when he heard the rustling of sheets and the creaking of the bed when Shouyou stood up to get dressed. When he did look at him however, he saw his little prisoner standing up with his back to him, fighting with buckling the belt around his pants and murmuring angrily in frustration under his nose.

 Right then, even the back of his neck was dusted with a light pink blush.

 As quietly as a cat, a predator, Tetsurou walked over to the softly muttering hero. He took the light sateen belt he had left on the bed with the clothes – one that Shouyou hadn’t picked up yet – and slowly reached up to wrap it around the ginger’s waist.

 His presence so close made Shouyou jump and stiffen, biting his lip against the startled sound threatening to escape and embarrass him further in front of the warlock. He stood completely still as Tetsurou slowly wrapped the belt around his waist and tied it over his lower back, resting his hands on the hero’s sides for good measure afterwards, feeling him tremble under his fingers.

 “You look really good like this.” He almost whispered, leaning down to inhale the scent of his prisoner’s still damp hair. “Will you turn around so I can see you…?”

 He heard the hero gulp, but otherwise he did as he was told. Still under Tetsurou’s gentle hold, he slowly turned around. They were so close, their chests almost touched. And even though Shouyou was looking down at his feet – he had pulled his own wet boots and somewhat tucked his pants inside them – Tetsurou could clearly see the dark blush covering his face. He wondered what he was blushing about so suddenly? Why was he so embarrassed?

 “You look just as good as I thought you would.” Tetsurou mused, running his hands slowly up and down Shouyou’s clothed sides, watching the corners of his eyes twitching along with his nose. “Now, since we’re both presentable, how about we move on to the main event?”

 At his words, the hero looked up at him, fear evident in his large eyes. “What main event?”

 “Dinner of course.” Tetsurou snickered and stepped away from the confused hero. “I have everything settled for tonight. I told you I had a surprise didn’t I?”

 Shouyou continued to look at him, shoulders slightly hunched in and hands trembling over his sides, as Tetsurou took a few more steps away from him and raised a hand towards the corner of the stone room.

 While Shouyou wasn’t any stranger to magic, he had never believed his captor could bring a whole table with food with just one slow gesture, one simple flick of his wrist. But the evidence was right in front of him. With one simple gesture, sparkles of red began to flow like fireflies in front of Tetsurou’s opened palm. The same red light shone from a slowly forming symbol on the stone floor before him. Shouyou heard a shallow cracking sound seconds before the round oak table appeared before them, accompanied by two chairs of equally dark wood and various plates and platters with warm and aromatic foods.

 Materializing a whole table in the dungeon seemed like an easy task for the warlock. For a moment Shouyou wondered what else he could do with the same quick flick of his wrist and the thought made him shudder in his place.

 “Now, come over and let’s eat!” Tetsurou said, looking back at the hero. “Time is running and I have more surprises planned ahead! Not to mention that the food will go cold.”

 By the time Shouyou finally gathered enough courage to take a step towards the table, Tetsurou had already sat down. He watched him with an expression of mixed boredom and amusement. He didn’t look frightening, but the air around him was one which gave Shouyou shivers. Even so, he continued to walk towards him and the table, as if he was drawn in by a magnet.

 When he finally sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing the warlock, Tetsurou grinned happily up at him. 

 “Not bad, not bad. You finally decided to come and sit. How long should I wait for you to start eating, or are you procrastinating on purpose?”

 Shouyou didn’t answer, only continued to stare down at the empty silver plate in front of him. Tetsurou wasn’t about to stuff food down his throat like some time ago, but he wasn’t going to wait for him either. He wasted no time in filling his plate and starting to eat. He didn’t know how hungry the hero was, but he sure was starving.

 “Why…are you suddenly so nice?” Shouyou asked him after a moment, still not eating, even though Tetsurou saw the longing look with which he stared at the various foods on the table.

 The warlock looked up at him with a raised brow and smiled, raising a hand to his heart in an honest gesture. “I’m _always_ this nice, Shouyou. You just don’t want to see it. So, please, will you eat now? I made everything just for you. Well, technically it wasn’t me who cooked, but you get the idea. Now, eat up. You’re not going to embarrass yourself.” He actually cooed when the hero frowned and leaned his head on his folded arms, elbows resting against the table before speaking further. “I won’t mind if you don’t…But you’ll need the energy.”

 Shouyou’s expression again became strained and worried, but he did reach up with a shaking hand to put a small amount of food into his plate. He didn’t look up at Tetsurou during the time he ate, nor did he initiate any other conversation, probably too afraid of the answers he might get if he asked anymore questions. His shyness actually made Tetsurou like him even more. Having finished his own dinner, he had plenty of time to watch and observe the hero as he ate, slowly, as if he was stalling for time, even though he had no idea what Tetsurou wanted to do to him.

 Once the hero was done eating, he gingerly brushed his hands off from the white napkin beside his utensils and again looked down at his feet under the table. Tetsurou could almost see the wheels of his thoughts turn in his head, could feel the tension radiating from his body. His eyes narrowed as he observed the steady rise and fall of the hero’s chest as he breathed.

 With a soft sigh, barely hearable, he slowly stood up, pushing back his chair. The soft scrape of the wood against the stone floor, made Shouyou tense even more, but he still didn’t dare look at his captor.

 Tetsurou slowly walked around the table, fingers brushing its end, until he was towering over the hero. The little light which still came from the high window above the hero’s bed was enough to form a shadow over his small form. Their difference in size made Tetsurou’s heart beat so fast it almost hurt.

 He heard the hero gulp quietly, turning his face to the side when he slowly reached up to touch his still warm cheek. Rubbing his thumb over the soft skin, Tetsurou gently turned Shouyou’s face towards his, only to stare down at his large brown eyes and muse at the flames in between the warm streaks of color.

 “How was the food?” he asked, a grin slowly crawling over his face despite his desire to keep it down.

 The hero seemed to bite the inside of his cheek before answering. “Good…”

 “And are you done eating?”

 The soft nod he got in return made Tetsurou’s grin widen as he slowly began to lean down towards the hero. “ _Good_.”

 When their lips touched, the hero made no move to get away. He looked almost used to it. It made Tetsurou try harder to make him break, to ruin him. Turn him into a flushed panting mess.

 The image was stuck to his mind and prevented him from going as slowly as he wanted. He wrapped his hands around the hero’s waist and pulled him up, making him wince and whine, their lips still connected.

 Pulling the hero close, much to his dismay, Tetsurou slowly reached back to untie the red ribbon holding his tunic up. The hero only made a small sound of question, hands coming up to palm at the warlock’s chest. He still seemed stiff and reluctant, but didn’t do anything to fight back when Tetsurou deepened the kiss and slid his tongue between his trembling lips.

 Once the red sash fell to the floor beside their feet, Tetsurou gingerly spun his hero around, causing him to let out another confused sound as he tried to keep up with the kiss. His inexperience was showing more and more with every little thing he did, or every little sound he made, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at how charming his prisoner truly was.

 While the hero hadn’t been protesting at all while they kissed, his panic actually began to rise when the back of his knees finally touched the side of his bed. His fingers dug in the front of Tetsurou’s shirt and tried to push him away, fighting against the breathless kiss. His denial only made the warlock groan, as he pushed him back onto the bed and braced himself over him. Relaxing his weight over the hero, he could now feel every little tremor in his body or attempt to roll away from him.

 “What are you doing?!” he angrily asked, once Tetsurou pulled away from him to only take off his red overcoat. His face was almost as red as his hair and even though he forced himself to look strong and demanding, the panic in his eyes shone just as bright as the flames of disgust and hate.

 “Shush, shush,” Tetsurou waved a finger in front of the hero’s eyes, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss over the side of his neck. “Just lay back and enjoy Shouyou. I’m doing this all for you…”

 “Stop…” the hero growled weakly, biting his lip against the soft sound clawing at his throat, as the warlock continued to kiss down his soft skin. “ _Stop_! Don’t…! Please, don’t!”

 Licking his lips, the only thing Tetsurou did was reach up to unbutton the first button holding Shouyou’s shirt closed over his chest.

 “The more you struggle, the worse it’ll be, hero.” He said with a light chuckle, looking up at his prisoner, “How about you really do try and enjoy it now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This behavior is unacceptable!!! I don't even know where this is going anymore!!! I seriously hope Sticky DRama is enough of an apology for Kuroo-san, cause he really isn't a bad guy, why am I doing this! i suddenly think this fic was a really REALLY bad idea, I feel TERRIBLE!  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed the writing, comment and feedback plz!


	6. All Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm posting this a bit late, but it's still before the end of my deadline sooooooo...Have fun with this~!

_You surprise me with_

_Just how perfect you are…_

 The room was cold and the little light coming from the window above them began to disappear. But despite the cold, the air around them was hot. It burned Tetsurou’s skin and set him on fire.

 Beneath him, the hero was out of breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his face was flushed, making him look more and more like a ripe strawberry. He didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare struggle. His eyes were wide, full with fear and confusion. His body shivered under Tetsurou’s hungry eyes, as the warlock licked his lips and slid his fingers over his panting chest.

 The hero’s skin was soft but cold under his fingers. When Tetsurou slid his palm over his chest and under his shirt, pushing the fabric aside, he felt the hero shudder and heard him let out a pathetic whine. He watched him carefully, studied every change of his expression, as he oh so slowly slid his palms down his naked sides, pushing away the fabric of his shirt more and more until it hung loosely beside the hero’s body.

 Shouyou’s fingers dug into the pillow, where his wrists were held down by the warlock’s magic, as he bit his lip against the pitiful sounds growing louder and louder in his throat. Giving in to his desires, Tetsurou leaned down to kiss his neck. To leave marks over his skin, to bite and bruise and make Shouyou’s resolve crumble. He groaned in frustration and tried to shake his head, but Tetsurou raised a hand to take a hold of his jaw. The force he used wasn’t bruising, but for Shouyou it hurt like nothing before. He felt his entire body go weak and hot under the warlock as he softly bit down on his sensitive skin, gently sucking and nibbling until it turned red and wet with his saliva.

 “Why…?” he asked again. He had lost the count of how many times he had asked Tetsurou that question. “Why are you doing this to me?!”

 And just like all the other times, Tetsurou didn’t bother to give him an answer. He leaned up to look at the hero, licked his lips, his dangerous grin once again over his face.

 “Why are you in such denial, honey?” he asked instead, leaning lower and lower towards Shouyou’s face until the tips of their noses brushed against each other. “Did something I did to you hurt? Doesn’t this feel good? I can tell it does. You can’t keep anything from me.”

 Tetsurou brushed his lips against the hero’s trembling ones and once again kissed him, gulping down the noises of pleasure he so desperately tried to hide and deny. He relaxed his weight over the hero’s, pressing his chest against his and hearing him pant as if he was being suffocated. Even through his clothes he could feel the hero’s heart, thumping wildly in his chest like a scared bird fighting for freedom. It sent waves all the way to Tetsurou’s own heart, making it beat faster in anticipation and desire. It almost felt as if it would burst.

 Tetsurou ended the kiss, gulping down the saliva gathering in his mouth at the delicious sight before him. When he leaned down to kiss over the hero’s naked collar bones and chest, he felt him start to struggle again, fighting against something he had no control over. It made Tetsurou sigh with happiness, as he bit on his skin and left his marks. He couldn’t get enough of the taste.

 “You taste so good, Shouyou…” he breathed, gently kissing his shuddering stomach, as the hero kicked and yelled. His pretty voice rang pleasantly in the stone room and filled Tetsurou with joy. “I can’t wait to get more…”

 With a strong hold, he pressed the hero’s hips down on the bed, much to his dismay, and trailed his fingers all the way to his knees. When he looked up at his prisoner, he was met with wide, horrified eyes. He didn’t know what the hero was so scared of, but God did it set a flame in him.

 This time, Tetsurou didn’t look away from the hero’s eyes. He felt his muscles stiffen where he kissed him and heard him whimper and whine as if he was hurting him. It looked so precious, especially with the way he was looking down at him. When Tetsurou ran the tip of his tongue down to the edge of the hero’s pants, he saw him bite his lip against the disgusted whine threatening to escape him.

 “Let me hear you, honey.” He softly slurred, kissing the sensitive skin of the hero’s abdomen, “I want to hear you scream and whine as I make you mine.”

 And Shouyou did scream, of anger and frustration, arching his back off the bed when Tetsurou reached up to undo the belt holding up his pants. No matter how much he trashed and kicked however, the difference in power and physical strength was evident. If he wanted, Tetsurou could hold him down with one hand even.

 “Stop!” he continued to order, even though he didn’t sound as bossy as he hoped. When Tetsurou began to slowly tug down his pants, he shut his eyes and began to plead. “Please don’t! I’ll give you anything but this! I’ll do anything but please stop!”

 “I really doubt there’s more you can offer me right now, hero.” Tetsurou chuckled, his eyes looking down at the smooth skin of his prisoner’s thighs. If once they were littered with bruises, they were clear and unscarred now.

 Another thing Tetsurou couldn’t help but notice was the clear sign that despite what the hero said or did, he was to an extend aroused by what he did to him. And the proof was right in front of him, in the confines the hero’s underwear.

 “Ehh, what’s this Shouyou?” he mockingly asked, sliding his palm over the bulge beneath the cotton and pressing down enough to make the hero’s breath stutter, “You say all of that, but I think you’re lying. You’re actually turned on aren’t you? You like the thought of me taking you. You love everything I do to you, no matter what you say or how much you struggle…”

 The hero’s blush deepened and he quickly shook his head. “Not true…I don’t…It’s just that you…!”

 “Is it me really? No matter what I did, if you weren’t turned on, you wouldn’t be hard. Didn’t I tell you that you can’t hide anything from me?”

 While he spoke, Tetsurou moved his hand up and down the hero’s arousal, watching him shudder and gasp with every hard stroke. His eyes could almost burn holes through the hero’s body. The sight before him was enough to make his mouth water and he again thought about how stupid Toru was not to do this when he first brought the hero to the castle. He was happy he hadn’t thought of it however.

 “Do you want more, Shouyou?” he lowly asked, leaning up and closer to the hero's face to trace the his trembling lower lip with the tip of his tongue. “Should I give it to you? Should I make you come just like this, or do you want to feel my mouth over you? I assure you, I can make it feel _a lot_ better, if you just let me. Well, which is it, hero? What should I do to you next?”

 The only sound the hero could make was a long shout of pleasure, arching up into the warlock’s skilled hand. His fingers dug painfully into his palms. No matter what he did now, no matter how much he fought or screamed, Tetsurou knew he was a goner. All he needed was one last, small push.

 Replacing the hard and slow strokes with light and gentle touches, Tetsurou took the hero’s lip between his and sucked, listening to the low whines and groans his prisoner made while fighting his own pleasure. When Tetsurou pulled away, leaving Shouyou panting and coughing, he licked away the trail of saliva still connecting their mouths and leaned down to trail feather soft kisses down the hero’s throat. He sucked and left sloppy trails down his skin, over his trembling chest, while the tips of his fingers dug under the edge of Shouyou’s underwear, the only form of clothing hiding him away from Tetsurou’s insistent stare.

 “Please don’t…” he whined again when he finally felt cold fingers brushing the sensitive skin of his abdomen and crawling further down as he tried in vain to close his legs. “I don’t want this…what ever you say, I don’t!”

 “You’ll be saying otherwise in just a second, honey.” Tetsurou breathed, his voice laced with arousal. He couldn’t help himself anymore. Whatever the hero said, it was evident his body thought differently. Tetsurou could almost taste the desire and want in the air around them, as he finally pulled down Shouyou’s underwear and his already loose pants down to his knees, revealing his quivering thighs and his hard and leaking member between them.

 “I told you you want it…” he almost groaned, looking up at Shouyou, “There’s nothing you can hide from me Shouyou. So don’t be embarrassed about voicing what you want…I’ll make you feel amazing.”

 Whatever the hero yelled after that, Tetsurou couldn’t care less. He found a comfortable spot between his thin thighs – having the mind to fully push down his pants, despite his impatience – and held them apart. He licked his lips before leaning down and sucking a harsh mark over the hero’s soft skin, on the inside of his thigh, a little above his knee. The red mark bloomed like a flower over the skin, making Tetsurou’s heart beat faster in anticipation for what he was about to do next.

 He grazed the hero’s skin with his teeth and left a trail all the way to his arousal. Shouyou wasn’t struggling anymore, even if he was still shouting. Maybe he wasn’t so stupid to deny Tetsurou when his most precious was at his mercy. The thought actually amused the warlock.

 When his tongue finally touched the hero’s hot flesh, the sound which left Shouyou was as if he had punched the air right out of his lungs. His hips froze in Tetsurou’s hands and the muscles of his stomach shuddered. There couldn’t have been anything sweeter than the bitter-sweet taste of his juices trickling down his length and onto Tetsurou’s tongue. The taste and smell blended with the breathy noises he continued to make as Tetsurou slowly took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked, circling the wet skin with the tip of his tongue. He had to force Shouyou’s hips down onto the bed as he tried to buck into him. Another proof that everything he said was a lie.

 The only truth now was that Tetsurou couldn’t get enough of him. He had made many mistakes in his life so far, but taking the hero for himself wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t help but be greedy. He took in every breathy noise Shouyou made, touched every bit of skin he could get his fingers on, gulped gown every drop of bitter-sweet liquid dripping from the tip of his cock. His own pants were starting too feel a bit too tight and his clothes were starting too feel too hot. When he felt the hero getting restless under him, forgetting the fear and denial and shamelessly bucking into his mouth and searching for more of the hot feeling, he decided it was time to help himself to the main coarse of tonight’s dinner.

 Leaning back from the hero’s member with a lewd wet pop and licking his lips from the saliva and salty juices, Tetsurou looked up at Shouyou, his eyes burning with want. His fingers absently brushed over the hero’s thighs and when he opened his large watery eyes to look up at his captor, his _torturer_ , his heart felt like it stopped.

 “I can’t wait anymore, Shouyou.” He groaned, voice raspy with need, “I’m sure you can’t either. So how about we move on to the best part…?”

 The hero stiffened under his gaze. His cheeks paled and he sunk back into the mattress, desperately trying to hide from the warlock. His reaction was only amusing for Tetsurou.

 “I know that’s what you want.” He breathed, reaching up to take off his shirt. He could see the way want flashed in the hero’s eyes when he saw him, his toned chest and stomach already glistering with sweat. No matter what he said, he was doomed. He fell right in the trap and was going to enjoy every second of it.

 Despite the clear signs of desire written all over him however, the hero still found strength to refuse Tetsurou. “I don’t…” he whispered, staring up at the warlock as he undid the belt around his pants, “You can’t…I won’t let you…”

 “And what will you do, hm?” the warlock asked, finally ridding himself of his clothes and leaning over the hero, trapping him between his arms and under his body, “Can’t you see Shouyou? I already _know_ that you want it. Don’t be ashamed of yourself. It’s only normal…”

 When he raised three fingers to the hero’s lips, he quickly zipped them tightly shut, shaking his head. It made Tetsurou raise a brow.

 “You better wet them good, Shouyou,” he warned, “Or you wont enjoy it as much as me. I’ll make sure it hurts more than any wound. So don’t deny me. I think we passed the threshold of shame, after that first kiss…”

 He saw Shouyou gulp, biting his lip. His cheeks were flushed again, his heart beat loud enough to almost be hearable. No matter how much he stalled, there was nothing that could change Tetsurou’s mind and there was no miracle that could save the hero and change his fate. He was going to be his, one way or another, no matter how much he screamed in denial, no matter how much he fought against him.

 Tetsurou licked his lips as he saw the hero slowly part his bruised from kissing ones. It was a sure sign of surrender. His eyes were tightly shut in shame and he whined pathetically when Tetsurou pushed his fingers in his warm mouth. The warlock almost moaned when he felt Shouyou's tongue swirl around them, imagining how it would feel if it were something else in that warm mouth of his.

 There was a time and place for everything and right now wasn’t the time for thinking about anything but fucking the hero senseless.

 “Alright, that’s enough…” he groaned, pulling his fingers out of Shouyou’s wet mouth and watching as saliva rolled down his chin. He looked partly dazed, his eyes clouded and eyelids falling heavily over them. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his fingers squeezed over the fabric of the pillow beneath his head.

 The mere sight made Tetsurou lick his lips again, as he slowly moved a hand down the hero’s body. It stopped over his thin hip and their eyes finally met when the warlock pushed his legs further apart with a bit of help from his knees, lifting his thighs off the bed with ease.

 “Ready, hero?” he teasingly asked, his wet fingers ghosting down Shouyou’s shuddering stomach, over his abdomen and his painfully hard erection, then lower…

 “No…” the hero whispered, but all Tetsurou heard was _yes_.

 The hero’s body again tensed when Tetsurou ran the pad of his finger of the hot flesh of his entrance and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The warlock watched his hot expressions, watched him fight against the breathy moans clawing at his throat, as he softly moved his finger around his rim. When he slowly slid the tip of his finger inside the hero, almost groaning at how tight and hot he was, he saw a small bitter tear roll down the side of his red face. A small, chocked gasp left his bitten lips and, feeling his heart actually clench painfully at the sight, Tetsurou leaned down to gently kiss his neck.

 “Does it hurt _that_ much?” he softly asked, nuzzling the tip of his nose into the skin under the hero’s ear. When Shouyou didn’t replay, Tetsurou again kissed his neck and began to move his finger in and out, slowly opening up his prisoner further.

 His patience was running out and after only a few seconds, he tried to fit another finger beside the first. That only made Shouyou tense up and clench around his fingers more, arching his back with a short pained groan.

 “Stop!” he begged, “Stop, it _hurts_ …!”

 “It’ll hurt more eventually,” Tetsurou said with a short shrug, “Don’t fight against me, Shouyou. Just relax…”  
 “I can’t…!” the hero chocked out, biting his lip when he felt a second wet finger finding its place beside the first despite his protests. It almost felt like he was being torn apart and if it continued, he didn’t know how he would survive the night.

 “Of course you can.” Tetsurou assured him, his voice as sweet and thick as honey, as he kissed over Shouyou’s face. He kissed his cheeks, kissed his eyelids, brushed away his tears, “You’re already doing so good hero. You’re so hot and tight, I can’t wait…You know…When you don’t fight back or yell with that squeaky voice of yours, you’re actually pretty cute. I knew I took you from Oikawa for a reason…”

 For a moment Shouyou was ready to continue his struggling, fighting desperately against the force holding down his wrists on the pillow and trying to push himself back and away from Tetsurou, but he had to accept that there was no place to run. Once the thought sank in his fuzzy with pain and pleasure brain, he fell back exhausted and covered in sweat on the bed. His lungs hurt with every rushed breath he took and his vision was blurry with tears, but he grit his teeth, clenched his fists and refused to give the warlock above him any pleasure and joy from his suffering.

 When Tetsurou tried to add a third finger into him however, Shouyou felt like he would start begging for him to stop at any moment, and of course that would grand the warlock great satisfaction, but it didn’t mean he would stop. It hurt and burned, it felt disgustingly wet and the feeling of being so opened, so on display for the warlock made Shouyou's stomach hurt and his heart clench in the confines of his ribcage.

 He gave a sharp whimper when Tetsurou tried to force his fingers deeper into him, arching his back off the bed. Surprisingly enough, his sticky with sweat chest brushed Tetsurou’s above him and the heat made him gasp.

 “I can let go of your hands,” Tetsurou suddenly said, a dark grin making it’s way over his face, “You can hold me through your pain of you want…Would you like that, hero? Do you want reassurance from me, or is this going to be emotionless for you?”

 He ran the fingers of his free hand over Shouyou’s clenched fingers, the tips of which turned white into his palm, and wrapped them around his small fist. “Because it can be so much more if you allow it…”

 “Shut up…Shut up…” Shouyou groaned and whined, almost suffocating from the heat surrounding him. Sweat trickled down his forehead and gathered over the back of his neck and the back of his bent knees.

 Tetsurou’s grin became larger and he began to move his fingers in quicker, sharper movements, pushing them in as deep as Shouyou’s body allowed him.

 “You’re so painfully stupid and stubborn, Shouyou…” he drawled, leaning down to kiss the hero’s bruised lips.

 Shouyou whined, but didn’t struggle, nor did he try to bite him. He willfully opened his mouth and even tried to swirl his tongue around Tetsurou’s skilled one, whining and panting and gifting the warlock with the occasional sharp gasps of painful pleasure.

 While gently nibbling on the hero’s tongue and listening to his soft whines, Tetsurou slowly slid his wet fingers out of him. He moved his warm palms down the hero’s trembling thighs and wrapped them around his waist, holding them still there. He felt the hero shiver under him, heard him groan and whimper in fear and disgust when his hard member touched the inside of his thighs.

 “If I release your wrists now,” Tetsurou hotly whispered against Shouyou’s wet with saliva lips, “Will you try to fight? This is the peak of the mood Shouyou. Don’t ruin it for both of us.”

 He stared deep into the hero’s wet eyes, but his will had suddenly disappeared. The fire he had wanted to crush was _gone_.

 Shouyou didn’t answer, but Tetsurou knew that even if he released his wrists, he would make no move to try and punch him. He was way past that. He already knew there was nothing to save him anymore.

 Even when the pressure on his wrists disappeared, Shouyou didn’t move his hands from where they were on either side of his head. He still panted, struggling to breathe, and Tetsurou could hear the occasional pained sniffle of despair, but it only made him want the hero more.

 With a soft smile, he lifted the hero’s hips a bit more so he could slowly ease the head of his cock into his badly prepared entrance. His head felt like it was spinning and he gave a soft gasp as his senses were engulfed by pure heat. He could hardly think anymore, all he wanted was _more_.

 Under him, the hero screamed, his voice echoing sharply in the stone, already dark room. The dam holding back his salty tears must have finally been broken since all the tears he had been holding back finally escaped, trickling down the sides of his face and his hot cheeks. His back arched off the bed and his chest slid against Tetsurou’s, making the warlock groan. Nothing had ever felt better than being inside the hero, being so close to him.

 Tetsurou’s breath stuttered when he was finally fully inside his prisoner. He was so warm and wet and tight around him, it felt like bliss. When he looked up to look at the hero’s teary and red face, he felt heat coil deep in the pit of his stomach, making him lightheaded.

 “It hurts…” the hero whined, his lips trembling, “It _hurts_ …God, please...”

 “If you only knew how _amazing_ you feel…” Tetsurou shushed him, reaching up to brush away his bangs from his sweaty forehead, “You’re so perfect for me, Shouyou…Tight and hot. I know you feel it too…”

 He reached down between them to gently stroke the hero’s still stiff member, feeling the bitter precum leak down onto his trembling stomach. The touch made the hero whine and whimper, as he weakly bucked his trembling hips into Tetsurou.

 “You’re so perfect Shouyou…” the warlock groaned again,  leaning down over his prisoner to whisper against his parted lips, “You’re just so _perfect_ …”

 When he moved, the hero again screamed, his beautiful voice ringing in the darkness around them and filling Tetsurou with joy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this may be really badly written, since normally smut isn't my forte, but i wrote this pretty quickly and I wasn't even ashamed! xD I think, personally for myself, that it turned out well. Then again, the last word belongs to the reader, so please comment and tell me if this was any good and if there's anything I can do better and give me tips on how to do it! ;) Thanks for reading, hope you stay with this story until the end!


	7. Lost

_And when I’m lost_

_You search for me…_

 

 There was almost no way of knowing when morning had come and when the sun had risen. The barest of rays of the cold autumn sun made it through the little window, illuminating the dark wooden table in the other end of the stone room, but they provided little light.

 Shouyou felt like he could sleep for ages to come.

 There wasn’t an inch of his body that didn’t feel inflamed and hurting. His throat and eyes were sore from screaming and begging and crying. It felt like he had slept no more than an hour, everything else through the night was torture. Beside him, the warlock slept peacefully with his back to Shouyou’s. His clothes and half of the hero’s were scattered on the stone floor beside the bed. Shouyou could hear his heavy breathing, could sense the heat coming from his skin.

 He didn’t dare move in fear of waking him, but there was his opportunity to escape. The warlock had either forgotten to lock the door the previous night, or the key was somewhere in his clothes. The thought was suicidal, especially after all the warlock had done to him, but it was worth a try. It was either a quick and painless death in Tetsurou’s hands, or a life of torture.

 Taking all the risks and deciding there couldn’t have possibly been anything to lose Shouyou gathered his courage and slowly leaned up on his forearms. He felt the bed dip under his weight, but the warlock must have been too far asleep to notice the change. The hero looked at him from over his shoulder, pulling up the red shirt still hanging loose over his body. Just as slowly as before, he pushed the covers over him away and tried to crawl towards the edge of the bed. He stopped every time he heard the springs creak or felt Tetsurou move in his sleep, but every time he looked at him, he seemed as deeply asleep as he could be.

 When his bare feet touched the stone floor, Shouyou almost cheered in happiness. Now that he had made it out of bed, all he had to do was get the keys from the warlock’s clothes – so he wouldn’t have to go back if the door ended up locked and waste time – and he would be free.

 Luckily for him, his bare feet made no noise over the wet stone and he didn’t have to be as cautious as he was when leaving the bed. He would get his clothes when he took the keys.

 Just as he was leaning down to get the warlock’s red overcoat however, already tasting his freedom, a hand shot out and cold hard fingers wrapped around his thin wrist. Before he could shriek, the hero was hoisted up and thrown on the bed he had escaped from seconds ago. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Tetsurou’s dark grin.

 “Well, well, well,” he slurred, “Where were you going, Shouyou? You should have told me if you wanted to go on a walk.”

 “I…I…” The hero stuttered. He didn’t know weather Tetsurou was asking him a serious question and if he should replay. And if yes, what could he say in his defense?

 “You…You? What?” Tetsurou chuckled. He would never admit it, but seeing the hero so scared underneath him was a real pleasure. “What’s wrong, hero? Cat got your tongue?”

 He laughed sharply, his voice echoing in the room and making the short hair over Shouyou’s neck stand on edge. He wasn’t finding anything funny, if anything, he had the feeling he would die at any moment. Even if Tetsurou didn’t look mad, he could never know what was going on in that head of his.

 “Or…Maybe you were hoping for a round two?” the warlock continued, his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked over the hero’s marked neck. The red fabric of his loose tunic showed the dark red and purple bruises perfectly, “I would never disappoint you, Shouyou. All you had to do was ask…”

 The hero’s hear felt like it had stopped beating when Tetsurou touched the exposed skin of his chest.

 “No!” he yelled, a hand shooting up to grasp Tetsurou’s, trying to push it away. The warlock blinked in surprise at his little rebellion, Shouyou knew he could hold him down whenever he wanted, but maybe he found his fighting amusing. “Stop! Cut it out already! I said no, I told you to stop! Don’t touch me!”

 “Why?” Tetsurou suddenly asked, eyes narrowing. He waited for the hero to answer him, but when he did nothing more but screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth, he continued. “Why are you so shy Shouyou? You were having so much fun yesterday.”

 “I wasn’t!” the hero denied, “You…You forced me! I told you to stop, but you didn’t…You knew…”

 “Hmm? I knew what? How to make it feel good? Is that your problem?” he grinned, “You didn’t want it, but it felt _so good_ , didn’t it? I know it did...”

 “It didn’t!” Shouyou continued, shaking his head, “It hurt! And it’ll always hurt, because it’s _you_! No matter what you do…I’ll always _hate you_!”

 Tetsurou’s eye twitched and his grin of confidence fell. His expression darkened and he had to mentally restrain himself from killing the hero then, to rid himself of that ungrateful child. He saved him, fed him, gave him so much pleasure and here he was…

 “Who are you to say that, hero?” he darkly muttered, grabbing the hero’s wrist and forcing a scared whimper out of him as he pressed it down on the pillow beside his head, “You who moaned for me and begged me for more? Do you want to see the proof?”

 Still staring down at his terrified prisoner, Tetsurou roughly reached down between them. His fingers ran down his abdomen and between his hot thighs, making Shouyou whine and whimper in fear.

 “Look at the proof hero!” Tetsurou raised his voice, making Shouyou flinch. When he lifted his hand in front of his wide eyes, his fingers were covered with dried, sticky juices, “Here! This is the proof you enjoyed every bit of what I did to you! Do I have to remind you who you held close when you came in my hand? Do I, or will you remember on your own?!”

 “No…” the hero weakly mumbled, staring past Tetsurou’s fingers and at the stone, wet ceiling above them. “No.”

 “ _Yes_ , Shouyou.” Tetsurou growled, wiping his hand from the bed sheets beside them. “Yes. If you didn’t enjoy it, if you didn’t feel pleasure, then why did you come? Do you want me to show you again, Shouyou? Do you want me to repeat last night from the beginning to the end so I can show you how good you felt? Do you hero?!”

 “No!” fresh tears gathered in his large eyes, trickling down the sides of his face as he finally looked at Tetsurou. “I don’t…Don’t make me…”

 Eyes still narrowed and face still dark, Tetsurou nodded, staring down at his trembling prisoner. “Okay then. Be it your way. But know that from now on you won’t see anything good from me. I’ll leave you to rot here, I’ll make sure these bed sheets get soaked with your cum and I wont change them no matter how much you beg. I’ll force you to accept how good it feels to have me over you and when you do, you’ll beg and cry for more.”

 Shouyou hiccupped, heart thumping like wild in his chest, and for a moment he thought the warlock would hit him, to leave a memory of his self, but he didn’t. He looked and probably was angrier than he had ever seen him.

 Without saying or doing anything else, Tetsurou stood up and angrily got dressed. He muttered curses and insults at the hero under his breath, as he stomped towards the door. He opened it with one sharp pull and shut it closed with enough force to make the wood rattle.

 The door had been unlocked all the time, Shouyou thought, his body still shuddering in panic. The thought that he could be dead was maddening. But there was something else, knocking on the back of his mind and making the tears flow heavier down his face and that was the realization that he really had enjoyed what Tetsurou had done to him.

 Everything the warlock had said was to an extend true and Shouyou couldn’t believe it. He had come to terms that escaping the castle would be a dream for him from now one. Heck, it was unthinkable to even escape the room he was thrown in. And now Tetsurou was playing with his mind in such cruel ways. Shouyou didn’t know what to think or believe anymore. A part of him wanted to escape and finish his mission, but another told him that he shouldn’t anger his captor and that he should cope with the situation.

 And after the night spent under Tetsurou’s mercy, that part was slowly becoming bigger.

 The instinct to stay alive, the feeling of self preservation, was slowly kicking in and Shouyou was getting scared by it. Never had he thought that he would succumb to such dirty mind tricks. Never had he seen such a future for himself. But the fear of the warlock was just as great, if not greater, than the one of loosing his spirit and will to him.

 It wasn’t a choice one took for a few emotional minutes, but Shouyou felt like he would be crushed under the warlock’s hand and it wouldn’t be against his will. He would accept everything he did to him, everything he said. He would do anything he ordered him to, anything if it meant he would live to see the next cold rays of sunshine, which fought their way through the thick dirty glass of the little window above him.

 That definitely wasn’t the life he wanted to live, he had wanted to see and do so much things and die with honors. But maybe no one got what they wished for to begin with. He had been promised a heroic fate since birth, but something had gone terrible wrong along the way. He had done something despicable to earn such a change of scenario.

 But in a reality in which fighting meant sure torture and defeat and surrender meant a living until the next day, the choice had to be clear, even for someone as hotheaded as Shouyou.

 And if he was good, if he stayed alive, maybe he would live until the day a miracle happened and he could finally see his friends and the beautiful world beyond his wet and dark prison.

 

 Tetsurou returned hours later, carrying a wooden bowl of porridge in hand. He still looked irritated and furious with Shouyou’s act from the morning. When he walked through the door, he kicked it closed with enough force to almost make it fall out from its hinges. And while Shouyou had decided not to make a sound while sitting and waiting for him in his bed, he couldn’t help but flinch from the loud slam.

 With large confident strides, Tetsurou neared Shouyou’s bed and when he was close enough, he practically threw the bowl of cold porridge down beside it. The bowl spun around, but most of its content was still there.

 As afraid as Shouyou was too look up at Tetsurou, when he turned around to walk back towards the door, he couldn’t help but reach up and grab the edges of his red cloak. He had thought that the warlock would talk to him, be as nice as he always seemed to be towards him, but he really seemed to want to hold out his promise from the morning and show Shouyou nothing good while he was still his prisoner.

 The hero’s fingers trembled where they grasped the warlock’s red cloak and he didn’t dare look up at him of fear of meeting his narrow eyes. Tetsurou really did look over his shoulder at him, raising a brow in question. Sometime after he had left the hero had completely taken off the shirt he had given him and sat on the bed half covered with the dirty bed sheets.

 For what seemed like a whole eternity no one spoke. Shouyou was only grateful that the warlock didn’t move away from him.

 “What?” Tetsurou asked sharply, breaking the silence between them. The loudness of his voice made the hero shudder.

 “Stay…” he mumbled, biting his lip. While every fiber of his body fought against his decision, something bigger inside him made him crave the closeness of someone else, be it his enemy or a friend. He couldn’t allow himself to be alone in the dark dungeon anymore, he needed someone there.

 His voice was too quiet to make his words understandable. His muttering only made Tetsurou more irritated.

 “What do you want?” he asked again, turning fully towards the hero, “Speak up! I can’t understand you.”

 Shouyou took a deep breath, releasing his bitten lip from the trap of his teeth and finally gathered the courage to look up at the warlock.

 “Stay with me.” He begged, his voice raspy from crying and yelling, “I…I don’t want to stay here alone…”

 He looked positively ruined. And it definitely seemed like he was learning his lesson. But no matter how good he was, Tetsurou couldn’t allow himself to be weak in front of the hero and show him that he would fall in his knees with just a few tears and pleases.

 The pointed look in his eyes did soften however, but the only answer he gave the hero was a short huff. He pulled the edge of his cloak from his trembling fingers and spun on the heel of his boot towards the door. He heard the hero make a confused whine behind him, but didn’t feel like looking at his wide eyes tonight. Shouyou was learning, all he needed were a few more signs that he was his and there was no escaping.

 Tetsurou walked out of the room, but instead of shutting the door as sharply as he opened it when he walked in, he had the mind to close it as softly as he ever would, just to show the hero that he would have to try harder to win his company, but that he was making progress with his apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...For those who liked this fic, here's chapter 7 after having no internet to publish it for so long! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I hope you like it! Another thing I would like to say is that I somehow lost motivation to write this fic after so long and even if you'll see more fics from me in the near future, this one will probably return for my birthday in January! ^^ Thank you in advance for the understanding!


End file.
